sgpafandomcom-20200215-history
Arkos
__TOC__ A frivolous and self-absorbed psychopomp spirit that has decided to quit her dreary job in order to pursue a hedonistic lifestyle. She now absorbs souls only to feed them to demons in order to stay longer on earth instead of returning to purgatory. thumb |right | 150px | Salacious and saccharine in all sorts of ways~! Arkos is a sweetly plump woman with a lot of curves and hourglass figure thanks to it. She has a lot of volume in her hair and she takes care of it well so that it keeps it luster. Her mannerisms are a lot like a giggly school girl. She's usually either smiling or pouting, and enjoys using her feminine wiles to taunt or distract people. She likes dressing in clothes that are flowing, feminine, and custom-made for her figure, usually with the intention that will be fit for the club or a fancy party. She doesn't much enjoy wearing very high heels, as she likes getting drunk yet does not like falling down (plus they are kind of a b**** to walk in all the time), so she sticks to flats or kitten heels. Usually, when she's seen in the public, she has peach skin tone and brown markings on her body. However, as she absorbs souls, she becomes more grey-blue in skin tone and her markings start glowing a neon cyan colour. Her body then sees to get heavy although less corporeal, and she starts "sinking". She's normally too lazy to wear makeup, but she cakes it on heavily if she finds herself looking too grey on a particular day. Extra artist tidbits: She has more of a button nose and dainty feet and hands. General Personality Alignment: CNI - Chaotic-Neutral-Impartial: The Spy Arkos comes off as a bubbly, frivolous, care-free, and self-indulgent woman.. that often acts like a vapid giggly school girl. She quite enjoys the pleasures of life, including food, drink, sex, and excitement. Although fun to be around, she is also fairly selfish and doesn't think much of using people for her own purposes. She's fairly independent despite the fact that she uses people constantly to get what she wants. Although she "quit" her job of being a Purgatory Valkyrie, some of her views are still influenced by her previous life, such as her self-righteous attitude and condescending view on all demons. : Good Traits: self-confident, optimistic, occasionally sweet and kind, independent, usually pleasant, can handle liquor very well, ages very slowly : Bad Traits: manipulative, selfish, uncaring/aloof, petty/cruel for kicks, overindulgent with pleasures, whiny : Quirks: likes using diminutive nicknames for people and while talking to them, hates the taste (or "non taste") of water, usually talks with a musical tone in her voice Hopes : To stay on earth to enjoy everything, live in luxury, and never have to return to purgatory again, stay young-looking forever Fears : Having to return to her duties as a Purgatory Valkyrie, being forced to work as some dirty slave on Earth Memorable Quote(s) * Hun~~! * Oh, Darling...~! * What? Phooey, that's no fun~! Family * Mother: unknown * Father: unknown * Sibling(s): other purgatory valkyries can be considered her isers * Other: unknown Friends * Altaire: they develop somewhat of a friendly "business" relationship and use each other mutually. She tries to enjoy her time with him and generally likes is company * is generally friendly and makes casual friendships as long as they a entertaining to her Enemies * Bethany: develops somewhat of a catty rivalry with Bethany * anyone who gets in her way * people who spoil her fun * demons that don't know their place Other Notable Relationships * Love Interest She has lots of casual relationships and flings. She's usually only interested in men, but she tends to go wild while drunk or high and lots of things just happen apparently. >_> : Past: Various men and some women when the mood suits her. : Current: *Various casual flings * Altaire: they use one another sexually and physically as a means to sustain themselves. She has developed a fondness for him and somewhat considers him as her pet or possession. Powers & Skills Her abilities center around her magical ability to absorb and convert souls. Soul Absorption: Arkos can absorb wayward souls and demon souls. Usually, she just goes on with her life and souls of deceased people (especially damaged, lost, or corrupted ones) just stream into her like moths to a flame. It seems that her "inner light" can be seen by the dead souls, which attracts them to her. If needed, she can also easily absorb a demon's soul through physical touch, thus killing them. If the demon doesn't want their soul taken, she can force it to transfer through physical touch. If she doesn't feel like taking the demon's soul, then nothing happens. :PROS: : Absorbing souls gives her more magical energy for soul conversion skills. Can easily kill a demon that crosses her path if she touches them. :CONS: : Can't NOT absorb a soul. She's always open to accepting a soul, whether she likes it or not. This leads her to sinking back to purgatory if she absorbs too many, which she does not want to happen. Dirty/corrupted souls don't feel great to absorb and leaves her with a feeling of unease or irritation. Soul Conversion: ''' The souls that Arkos absorbs have an inherent energy in them which Arkos can use to create metaphysical projectile energy that she can blast few meters away from her until it boomerangs back. It does not create physical damage, but leaves spiritual damage (can hurt living things or disrupt magic). The projectile force is stronger the more souls she has in her. This skill also augments her stamina and recovery rate with soul energy. :PROS: : Defends herself from sentient attackers or disrupts magical spells and barriers. :CONS: : Doesn't work on purely physical objects and machinery. Needs to have more souls in her to be powerful, but she doesn't like having a high amount of souls within her because that causes her to sink. Weapons None Other Equipment She doesn't like getting into fully physical brawls or anything that requires sweating, so she's usually happy with a hit and run. She will otherwise fight dirty and scratch and claw and plead as needed. Fighting Style She doesn't like getting into fully physical brawls or anything that requires sweating, so she's usually happy with a hit and run. She will otherwise fight dirty and scratch and claw and plead as needed. : '''Strengths: She is experienced with dispatching demons through stealthy means and has a lot of knowledge to that degree. Her magic can be quite powerful if she is full of soul energy, and this energy also augments her healing and stamina. : 'Weaknesses: ' She is not effective in purely physical brawls and her skills don't work on non-sentient things like machinery or inanimate objects. Someone can try to force-feed her souls to make her sink as a strategy. Arkos is a psychopomp spirit (helps those passing from death into the afterlife) that was created in the last couple of centuries. Her role is a Purgatory Valkyrie, which collects souls and spirits from the recently deceased to bring them into purgatory for "processing". She doesn't actively go around collecting them, but she acts as a sponge and they are drawn to her like moths to a flame. Corrupted or damaged souls are especially attracted to her, so let's just say she has to soak up a lot of shitty people, sink into purgatory with them, and get them released from her. This processes ages Purgatory Valkyries, so that they age in human appearance by 1 year approximately every 7 years. Purgatory Valkyries are also the natural enemies of incubi and succubae because they can absorb their souls, and many Purgatory Valkyries also serve as demon hunters, actively pretending to be seduced by them and then killing them through touch. Arkos has dealt with demons in the past while out and about absorbing souls from cities and battlefields. Demons that get absorbed by her pretty much get automatically purged from existence when brought to purgatory. By the middle of her second century of existence (1960s), Arkos found the whole process of absorbing shitty souls and going to purgatory very unpleasant, so she went renegade and refused to return to purgatory. Instead, she decided to hang around the human world and do whatever she wanted. She found the problem in her plan however, and it seemed that whenever she filled up with more souls, her skin started turning grey-blue, her markings began to glow more, and she inevitably started sinking back into purgatory to go through the unpleasant process of releasing souls. She eventually realized that incubi and other demons that like eating souls could be used to drain the excess souls from her and keep her from sinking. So what she does is usually make a deal with a demon to take the excess souls (like having sex with an incubus). She can kind of control which souls the incubus takes, but since she doesn't care, she just feeds them all the souls she has if she can, without caring whether it's the soul of a "good" person or not. Arkos has had to kill to a few demons due to deals going sour and communication breakdowns. She then found Altaire and prefers to deal with him for her needs, and she doesn't mind going into a coma for a while for it. Finally free from her duties, she indulges herself with whatever pleasures the mortal realm has to offer. She comes off as frivolous, selfish, self-indulging, and self-righteous. She likes traveling the world and experiencing new and exciting things, but her fondness for Altaire keeps her coming back to Gotham She's around, but gets more involved with Altaire during the 3rd/4th year of the SGPA storyline as she starts using Altaire a lot more as a reliable demon. TRIVIA File:ENTER_YOUR_FILENAME.png |PICTURE CAPTION Category:Profiles Category:Profile Category:Characters Category:NPC